1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a stack type semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor package in which a plurality of packages are stacked and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stack type semiconductor package is a package in which a plurality of semiconductor packages that have individually been packaged and electrically tested are vertically stacked. In a stack type semiconductor package, an upper semiconductor package should be stably stacked on a lower semiconductor package. If the pitches of external connection terminals of the upper semiconductor package of the stack type semiconductor package, i.e., the pitches of solder balls, are reduced and thus become fine, it is difficult to stack the upper semiconductor package on the lower semiconductor package.